Your loving protector and guardian
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Derek Hale is kidnaped and beat by the evil Kate Argent. Will anyone save him? We he ever get to see Alanna Haven again? Derek Hale/oc


**This is a short story in season one, in which Alanna Haven saves Derek Hale from Kate Argent. My main story dealing with Alanna and Derek is called dark days of a werewolf.**

Derek Hale was hanging from his wrists by chains in the basement of the Hale's house. He had a patch connected to his side and wires coming out from it. Kate Argent laughed as she tourtred him. A low growl came from the newly turned alpha, Alanna Haven. She had sneeked revenge for her family being gunned down by Kate. It was going to be worse for Kate when Alanna got her hands on her. Kate was hurting her best friend and chosen mate. Alanna had come to this place when she caught Derek's scent and heard him howl. It pierced her soul. Kate's life was going to end tonight by Alanna's hands. Alanna watched as Kate began talking to Derek.

"You got tricked by a pretty face. Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves, you are the one that led me to your family. You even helped me get that little lover of yours family. Derek you should have seen her face when she found her family. It was priceless and you were not there to protect her like you always did." Kate explained

Kate smirked at Derek as his eyes started to open. Alanna watch with concerned eyes.

"I wonder what happened to poor Alanna." Kate says

"You leave her out of this!" Derek growled

"Oh my, you have made your mind about your mate. You choose her and where is she now?" Kate asked

Derek growled at her, ready to kill her at will. He had been searching Alanna for years. They had moved after the fire to finish school and on the night they graduated, she left for no reason. All Derek remembered was feeling her kiss him on the lips and telling him that she loved him and did not want him to get hurt because of her. Derek hoped that she was still alive and well. He had missed seeing her everyday in his life. Kate shocked him causing him to sift. Kate laughed evily and did it again.

"You should have listened to her. She was very smart but, her weakness was you. Alanna cared deeply for you and would do anything for you. She stayed by your side while you loved another and you finally choose her to be your mate. Alanna might not even be alive." Kate explained

"I know Alanna better than you. She has a strong heart and has a strong will. She never backs down from a fight and kicks ass. Alanna can always win a fight and come out stronger than ever before. Alanna would never give up because she has me. A man who loves her and has been a part of her family. Alanna is one who is a warrior and a kind heart." Derek explained

Kate shocked him with a cattle prod and Derek growled. Alanna paced back and fourth with red eyes. Alanna knew that Derek was going to black out soon. She could feel the pain he was feeling and growled. Alanna was deciding to use her animal wolf form or her usually form. Kate was beating on Derek and she could not take it any more and went in. Kate smirk when she saw Alanna standing there and baring her fangs. Alanna's red eyes were burning holes through Kate.

"I knew you would come to save the day. It looks like someone has become an alpha." Kate snickered

Alanna growled at her and Kate went right for her. Alanna dodge her and kicked her feet out from under her. Alanna jumped on Kate, only to be kicked off. Alanna hit her back on the wall and growled. Kate went to shock her with the cattle prod but missed. Kate cut Alanna witb a sharp blad digging it drep into her side. Alanna slashed at Kate's stomach and smirked when she hit Kate.

"You made three mistakes. One, you took my mate. Two, you came light. A one woman crew for me, that is fuckin insulting. Three, you underestimate me." Alanna said

Kate went to punch her and Alanna grabbed he hand. She squeezed it hard and caused Kate to scream out in pain. Alanna snarled at her and her red eyes went dark blue like when she was a beta. Kate kicked Alanna in the stomach and Alanna laughed. Kate punched and struggled under Alanna's grip. She then grabbed Kate by the throat and lifted her off the ground. This was Alanna's moment to get pay back on what Kate had done to Derek and her.

"You will never get a chance to kill Derek or me. One day I will kill you and that is a promise." Alanna said

Alanna shocked Kate with the cattle prod and wacked her over the head, knocking Kate out. She looked at Derek with pain and sadness in her light blue eyes. He had suffered so much from Kate and from her. Alanna had left him in the dark for years but, she was close by watching over him. She slowly undid the chains that held him up and carried him to her Ford Mustang. She set him in and drove to Deaton's. Alanna slowly carried Derek in and laid him on the table.

"Here let me look at you, Alanna. You look bad yourself." Deaton said

Alanna climbed onto the table and took off her shirt. She had a bullet still in her and it was not healing. There were some deep cuts and places that were red where Kate shocked her. The most reason she did not heal was she was worried about Derek. Deaton patched her up and pulled the bullet out.  
"Are you ever going to show him that you are still alive? He is never truely himself and it is like a part of him is missing." Deaton explained

"When the time is right, I will. If I do right now, Peter who is the alpha will kill him. You know why I left, Deaton." Alanna said

"How long are you staying?" Deaton asked

"Until he wakes up. I will be in my other form." Alanna answered  
Deaton nodded his head and then walked out of the room. Alanna put her shirt back on sat next to Derek holding his hand.  
"I am sorry, Der. You need to know that I am never to far and I am watching you. One day, we will be togather again." Alanna said

Derek started to open his eyes slightly and Alanna ran out to her car. Alanna held her breath and watched him. She smiled a little and ran her hand through his hair. "Alanna." Derek called out as his eyes closed again. A tear went down her cheek as she drove to her house. She wish that she could be with Derek soon and be in his arms.


End file.
